Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ And suddenly the wiki was silent What happened? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:34, April 17, 2014 (UTC) : Too many people left and nobody replaced them. HORTON11: • 13:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :: :( --OuWTB 07:22, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: Yeah I first noticed it when I couldn't get bills passed in the Clymene state Council. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: We need to do something about this and bring back activity, or else Oceana and Sylvania will secede and northern Lovia will become an overseas territory of Brunant. HORTON11: • 14:49, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nah.. Don't think that'll be logic or even a boost for the activity. --OuWTB 15:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Don't be so quick to dismiss that. A couple of well-known individuals were the masterminds to this plan and it's still could (potentially) happen. HORTON11: • 15:42, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::And if Clymene doesn't want to become a Brunanter colony? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:25, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Of course they don't (well actually a handful might support something), though a colony is off the books as far as I'm aware (in favor of some French-style overseas territory/collectivity or something similar). That said as Lovian PM I will fight to the death to ensure the country is not divided. HORTON11: • 13:28, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::And I will support the PM in his fight to ensure that Lovia remains undivided :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Or we could just do a Clymene Independence Movement? That could be fun!? A Radical Lenninist-Vanguard movement rises up and takes over the state? Sounds cool Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::That's also a good idea :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, I think an independence movement or something similar would be a realistic thing to do. Maybe Clymene could declare independence, or have a referendum, or some sort of similar independence movement. Or even more exciting, Northern Lovia could declare independence from the southern states. Frijoles333 TALK 08:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes, that would be interesting, though I don't see the north having the ability to sustain an independent country. HORTON11: • 14:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Way too many colons here. Anyway, we know that controversy, violence, and stuff like that make activity spike, so we should do something like this. I'd say the backstory would be that the devolution would cause strengthening of states' rights movements as they decide that they no longer need the federal government at all. This would let us go back to being unitary! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:56, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::The Cornwallian People and Villanova Family could def lead the cause.Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:59, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::And in Kings there could be a spike in activity as the North of the state tries to become part of the cause whereas the south of the state and Newhaven wants closer ties with the south. Anyway, TM's right... conflict and controversy would lead to an increase an activity. Or, the backstory could be that the Northern States are getting sick of Sylvanian dominance of the economy and want to break free from the federal government Frijoles333 TALK 20:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, this could be a good idea. But I would have to oppose any cesessiont movement in my role as PM. Other characters of mine might be more open. HORTON11: • 20:20, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, this would all be good. Perhaps the UN would decide to stay out this time, causing increased instability and panic. I think that Frijoles's idea would be perfect as well -- since the federal government is managing the economy less, Sylvania would dominate. I would say that we should play multiple characters; it just has to be fun and interesting so that we can get people to be active again. I could talk to Quarantine Zone again and see if he wants to come back and participate as well. Perhaps we could follow this up with a new election of Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:13, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Perhaps there would be Brunant citizens killed here that would lead to Brunanter involvement? And the killings could end up being a Tagog intelligence operation? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:21, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Possibly, that could be a good idea. Right now the territory I might see most likely falling under Brunanter influence might be Truth Island, but for other reasons. Marcus plans to declare Clymene independent and given that he is a socialist with nationalization in mind, the (mostly conservative-liberal) owners of the resorts and businesses in Adoha would be opposed to joining such a Clymene. With Lovia falling apart they might push for protection or inclusion in another country. IRL the US might be the more realistic one, but it'd be more itneresting to have a wikination take the position of providing security and stability as well as other services. HORTON11: • 21:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Lovia should end up re-uniting at the end. I was thinking that Noble City and maybe Newhaven would stay under government control as they are benefiting most under the current system while Oceana, West Sylvania, parts of Kings, and the north would each become a variety of rebel groups with only a little unity against the government and each with separate goals. Then various foreign governments (US and some Wikinations) would be manipulating or possibly intervening in order to gain territory, political power, etc. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:55, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well if splitting up Lovia means saving the site, I would not mind in the end (OOC of course). Though the rest you mention sounds about ok. HORTON11: • 13:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Shall we make a separate forum for planning? Or meet on chat? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Frijoles and I are on chat now, please come if you can. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Well you don't seem to be on chat as the same times as me. HORTON11: • 13:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, there is not enough overlap, I think. Let's keep it on wiki. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :*Hey Idea: The Clymene Marxist-Lenninist Union (CM-LU) Rises to power, kills Villanova and the family, a character I role play now becomes Leader of Clymene and take it from there? Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, I decided to plan a meeting in order to discuss the matter: ::Location: Lovia Chat ::Time: 15:00 (GMT +1) (UK) ::Date: 22 April 2014 :: Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:01, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::This, nor any time before 21:00 UTC on a weekday isn't going to work for me and I won't be able to be on chat this weekend or the next. I'd say let's just keep it here for now. Marcus, I don't think killing Villanova would be good unless you want to stop playing that character permanently. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Interesting idea Marcus, go with it. But wouldn't killing the Villanovas be too extreme? HORTON11: • 13:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::: Yeah the Char is sorta predictable. I'll get the revolution brewing this weekend or next week Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::As long as I am King, my friends, I will oppose whoever threatens my nation and any parts of it. My realm and it's citizens shall be safe at all costs. If you so much as think to hurt a single one of my subjects, you will pay for it dearly. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) An important announcement to whom it may concern I have an important announcement to whom it may concern. Truth Island has become an overseas territory of the Kingdom of Brunant following outrage from the island's citizens after mainland Clymeni citizens were interested in forming an independent socialist state. All citizens residing on Truth Island shall be given Brunanter passports, and will be awarded Brunanter citizenship. The new Prime Minister of the overseas territory of the Kingdom of Brunant is Melvin Ross. All citizens residing on Truth Island will not be able to vote in Lovian elections any longer, and instead only regional elections for Truth Island. '''Signed, ' The Prime Minister of Brunant, Peter Wostor The Minister of Brunanter External Affairs: Peter Wostor The Lovian Government disputes this and does not recognize this illegal movement. The interest of a small minority of Clymeni citizens is not at all an excuse for this annexation. We request that Melvin Ross leave immediately. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) TimeMaster, you are no longer part of the Lovian Government, so you can't exactly make a statement on its behalf Frijoles333 TALK 22:19, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :I thought about that, but decided that this would be the response nonetheless and went ahead with it. Also, I am not playing any character here. You can't exactly say anyone controls the government itself, only characters. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Well, actually, I suppose you could say that people do control the government, and that those people are those whose characters are elected to congress. You are not one of those people, since you chose not to stand for re-election Frijoles333 TALK 23:07, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't agree, and this is irrelevant and is detracting from the situation intending to re-ignite activity, NOT just be "lol Brunant takes over Truth Island Lovia sucks the end". Also, TimeMaster has never been part of the government. Perhaps you were referring to Krosby? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:15, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :I think that a territory should have the right of autodetermination, and if the people wanted it to be separate they should. Traspes (talk) 22:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :This is a takeover by Brunant, and there was no vote besides someone writing "there was a vote", which doesn't count. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Similarly, you can't say that this seccession is somehow invalid just because one person thinks it should be. At the same time, myself and others decided to go ahead with this seccession, and you can't declare it in someway invalid just because you don't think its a good idea. Frijoles333 TALK 23:07, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::But the people interested to work on the Truth Island wanted to be separated, and nobody that was in Truth Island was against. Traspes (talk) 23:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm in Truth Island and this was very sudden and I was not consulted. Perhaps you went ahead with Happy's random time of a chat meeting that was convenient for him but made me unhappy and discussed it there without me? Anyway, I thought it was obviously that this is a roleplay. I myself am not saying that this is invalid. In fact, I am quite glad it is happening. I merely saying that the Lovian government considers this invalid, but can't do much about it as Brunant is much more powerful. Thus, we will need to find a way to roleplay the recovery of Truth Island, as if you think that Truth Island should secede indefinitely, that is quite silly. The idea here is to re-ignite activity, not just be "lol Brunant takes over Truth Island Lovia sucks the end". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually, I've discussed it quite extensively with both Horton and Happy. And you could have contributed to the discussion without coming on chat... You could have posted a message here or on my talk page and I would have addressed your concerns. Also, I find it a little insulting that you believe the extent of my thinking on the matter is "lol Brunant takes over Truth Island Lovia sucks the end" Frijoles333 TALK 23:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::And I find it insulting that you think discussing it with Horton and Happy but not anyone else is sufficient. How was I supposed to contribute when the pages were already created when I came on today? e_e I could not have contributed. But this is no longer important. We are just claiming to be insulted at this point, so let's agree to disagree and stop. In the future, I recommend that we keep stuff off chat unless every interested user can be on. I have posted my concerns here, as you can see. And the quote that has now been posted three times is how I feel to some extent about it... I think we should have waited longer. But as I said, this is irrelevant. Let's try to make the best of this and get to the roleplay, which should be the reason we are doing this (please clarify if it is not). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :A notice was posted in the Pub yesterday and it's not my fault you didn't log on until now, but as you said, let's stop the discussion now. Yes, let's try to make the best of this. And of course it's not too late... you can still contribute, just leave suggestions on the talk pages or even go ahead and edit. But most importantly of all, it's getting late now in the UK, so bye for now :) Frijoles333 TALK 23:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I only saw something about Truth Island being the most likely location to be under Brunanter influence. I will be gone for the next two weekends, so I might not be able to get any more movements started for three weeks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:05, April 23, 2014 (UTC) To review: TimeMaster (the OOC user) supports the annexation/secession because it will increase activity, but wishes that it will be reversed at the end of this series of events (a few weeks to a few months). The Lovian Government (IC), who TimeMaster played momentarily because their response was obvious, is against it because it is a violation of their sovereignty. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) : It is interesting for Truth Island to be remain separate of Lovia. There shouldn't be any more separation but I wold like this one to be permanant. Traspes (talk) ::It should absolutely not be permanent. The point is to roleplay its re-acquisition, and, if possible, its separation, but that seems to have been done without any, and retroactively two weeks ago for some reason. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Honestly now I'd actually be interested in something more permanent. A lot of work is going towards the island and its autonomy and tbh the relationship between TI and Lovia would remain the same. We could still roleplay it's separation and perhaps even come to some agreement where both Brunant and Lovia are in charge. Usually I would not support retroactivity, but in this case it might make more sense. HORTON11: • 12:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::As you King, I demand you silly islanders to cease this craziness right this instant or consequences will never be the same! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:26, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Citizenship There is no Truth Island citizenship, with persons permanently living on the island prior to 8 April 2014 or born on or after that date being conferred Brunanter Citizenship. But what about non-permanent residents, new (Lovian) residents to the island and Truth Island-born people living outside? Would dual citizneship apply? Would/should there be limits, such as requiring residency? Ideas? HORTON11: • 15:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Citizenship Lovians with connections to Truth Island* should acquire Brunanter citizenship Truth Islanders should continue to keep Lovian citizenship Both of the above should acquire/maintain both citizenships Lovians and Truth Islanders should only maintain the single citizenship * This would include those who are part-time residents or those who were born in the island. Should there be limits as to who can acquire or maintain the other citizenship? Yes No Comments? Truth Island currency referendum Which currency should Truth Island use? Lovian dollar Euro Its own currency Here's a proposal of dollar notes. What do you guys think? HORTON11: • 19:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Even more important message If you guys are planning on any big changes, revolutions and stuff like that? Count me in. Count me right in. Because there ain't gonna be a single revolution, fight or history changing event taking place without including me, for as long as Ygo August Donia walks God's green earth and the Donia Clan reigns supreme in the Emerald Mountains. I will not have any foreign nation taking over Lovia and if you so much as try to give away even a single acre of my land, you will pay for it. You guys want a civil war? It's ON bitches! There's still a King in these lands, and your King ain't having any of this nonsense. You must not forget I am a veteran of the Lovian Civil War and I will not have my lands be devided or taken over. Not by Brunant, not by anybody else. And I am willing to spill blue blood over the freedom of sovereignty of my nation. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:20, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : I like you enthusiasm, but is it really necessary to kill people at the moment? All Truth Island has done is declare a "status aparte" under Brunant, but in reality maintain pretty much the same relations with Lovia. That said, as Marxist-Leninist revolution will happen in Clymene in a few days, which could? be of more concern. HORTON11: • 15:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It is unlawful, it is unconsitutional, and as a King of all of Lovia, which includes Truth Island, I will not stand for this. I will send whatever police or military forces we have to undo what has been done here. If Brunant and the treacherous bastards of Untruthful Island don't take some serious steps back and reconsider this nonsense, I will be forced to use whatever is in my power to stop this. If needed I will go outside the law and rally brave young Lovians behind me and personally march to the docks of Noble City, then ship us to the beaches of Truth Islands and kick out every single Brunanter citizen I get my hands on. Then we'll see how well the rats can swim! You King has spoken! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:38, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure, Lovia must do something about this, but violence is never the solution. And while Truth Islanders may be considered Brunanter, they are also Lovians. Lastly, anything done should go through congress and be within the scope of our law and what is considered to be humane. HORTON11: • 15:43, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::You have overplayed your hand here, my friend. Overplayed it real good. Ukraine lost Crimea only because Ukraine is a weak corrupt nation ran by racist sissies. However, Lovia is a glorious and powerful nation of strong, proud and brave young men and women. And the proud people of Lovia see this for what it is: an act of aggression by a foreign entity. No more, and no less. This is treason and those responsible will be brought before a Court of Justice. Truth Island is Lovian, and not Brunanter. And if Brunant does not realise this and step back, our nations are from this day forward no longer allies in any way shape or form, be it economical, political or military. And we will take steps to secure our grip on this island. It shall never belong to you. Together we stand, Lovians, divided we fall! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::So what, massacre a few thousand people for wanting to be separate from Lovia? HORTON11: • 15:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I know not what massacre you speak of, you madman. I will simply go after those responsible. They will be put in jail and those who oppose the rightful rule of Lovia will be punished accordingly. We will not hit back until attacked first, but we will show off our force so the world knows we mean shit when we say shit. Talk is cheap, actions speak louder. We will kick off the Brunanter spies and agents responsible, and the Lovian traitors. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 15:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::There are some 15 policemen and one armed guardsman in the island, and neither them nor the locals are willing to be drawn into a fight. Do not forget we must resolve this with diplomacy and not the iron fist. As Prime Minister I will ensure that as a democracy we will resolve this democratically. HORTON11: • 16:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You are no true Lovian how dare you call yourself our Prime Minister? You are treacherous scum is what you are. And those fifteen police officers will be taken into custody. The guardsman will be too. They will be disarmed and replaced with Lovian officers. And the Lovian flag will wave on all of Truth Island! King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 16:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Although as the official Prime Minister of Brunant I am required to support this (representing the government), I believe that we should keep Truth Island as part of Lovia. No matter what anyone says, Lovia formed the wikinational community and even if it becomes inactive, we should keep Truth Island as part of Lovia for a legacy. Despite how hard other wikinations try, it is likely that no wikination will ever overtake Lovia's activity several years ago (20 active users, most edited daily). I find it highly unrealistic how Truth Islanders would be interested in joining Brunant, a small nation with less than 1,000,000 population because of both its strategic location, and the fact there is a variety of other countries around the world. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Thank you for your calm and wise words in such a volatile and potentially explosive situation. Both of our nations must at all times respect each other's individual sovereignty and terrotorial rights. We cannot bow our heads to the demands of a few insane seperatists, and those responsible for this treachery will be punished. My men are sailing to Truth Island as we speak and will soon have the Lovian flag waving on every street. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 17:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I can see your points here Happy, but I do want to preserve the legacy of Lovia, and that's why I've supported the secession of Truth Island. We've already seen how it's brought activity levels up in Lovia, and how it has taken Lovia back to the good ol' days of strong opinions and heated discussions. I know that no nation will ever overtake Lovia, and I do believe that this is a great wiki with a great community behind it. Maybe this could be trigger that brings back full activity in Lovia. Although it's unlikely, maybe if we do go ahead with secession Lovia will return to full activity, which can only be a good thing 'Frijoles333' TALK 17:21, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::This has brought about renewed activity, discussion and atmosphere, something which had long disappeared from the site. I would not agree with any other islands, states or cities of Lovia being partitioned, though keeping Truth Island as an autonomous condominium will add a nice element to wikinational foreign affairs. HORTON11: • 17:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC) The Lovian Government should also threaten to cut off diplomatic ties with Brunant if they do not withdraw within a few days (they will ignore this ultimatum). I am willing to consider autonomy for Truth Island, but personally do not support it. Regions should not get special privileges for having an independence movement at one time. If Truth Island gets autonomy, Oceana would need to as well, among others. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:37, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, Frijoles, I hope you understand that the controversy is what is causing the spike in activity. It could be any controversy, being a Brunant takeover has nothing to do with it, and remaining part of Brunant will not help at all, unless you intend to bring Brunant users over to here to work on it, but I doubt that will help the activity here as there are only a few Brunant-only users. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, April 23, 2014 (UTC) A message from your PM Regarding the situation in Truth Island, I stand by the unity and indivisibility of Lovia, a messaged shared by both the King and the government. No force will be used nor bloodshed spilled over this matter, though I will authorize in a plenipotentiary manner the sending of several Lovian policemen to ensure that Lovia's interest are represented and that the island remains safe and secure. While I do believe that Truth Islanders should be able to manage their own affairs and to that, a vote is held to determine the island's status, held freely and fairly with sufficient oversight. The previous referendum was not held in a proper manner, being the work of local secessionists and Brunant and thus should not form the basis on which the Island is organized. A third nation will be involved in overseeing it and until then Truth Island will continue to be under Lovian rule. : J. Abrahams, Prime Minister HORTON11: • 17:19, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::At last, our Prime Minister shows some balls and condemns Brunanter aggression and the policies of insane succesionists. The Lovian flag waves once more, and Lovia is one and whole again! One nation devided under one crown. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 18:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) A message from Marcel Thank you, Justin, for your wise words. At times like this, we should try and overcome our territorial, cultural and political differences and work towards a solution that is in the best interests of both Lovia and Truth Island. I implore the Government not to take military action, and I implore Melvin Ross and the citizens of Truth Island to open up to talks with the Lovian Government. I call for Truth Island to co-operate with Lovia, and embrace the benefits of being part of a Lovia that respects the differences between its peoples and territories. Like you, I am concerned for the future of Truth Island, which is why I support Truth Island being part of a strong, united Lovia. :Marcel Cebara, MOTC 'Frijoles333' TALK 17:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC) A poster from Marcel '''This hastily made poster shows how Truth Island and Lovia are better together' :Best. Thing. Ever. King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 17:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) OOC Proposal To be honest, I think we perhaps should put this on pause for a few more days. This is for several reasons: *The Independence of Truth Island is too sudden, and to make things worse, it's retroactive. We should be roleplaying this out, not saying that it was done days ago. It wouldn't make sense for the government to make responses two weeks later -- it should be two days at most. Of course, we could make that retroactive too, but I feel like it would be more difficult than just making it real-time. Remember, the point here is for it to be riveting, in order bring back old users. *We still are missing several important users, like Oos. We should probably wait for them to show up before too much is done. *I am going to be gone for the next two weekends (as well as Thursday and Friday!), so if that could be reduced to one interfering with me being involved in this, I would greatly appreciate it. *A few more days of planning could be useful. We can use this to make propaganda, work on articles in secret, etc. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Another shocking twist... Melvin Ross, leader of the Truth Island Democratic Party, was spotted early this morning at NCIA with his wife, boarding a flight to the United States. Ross is believed to have fled Truth Island late last night, although this has not yet been confirmed. At the airport, Ross refused to speak to the press, although it is believed that he is fleeing the island after the Lovian government threatened military action and a trial for Ross. Jane Anderson, spokesperson for the Truth Island Democratic Party, of which Ross is the leader, denied that Ross is fleeing the country. In the same statement, she said that Ross "will open up to talks about joint rule of the island, although he will stand defiant that more powers must be given to local people". Joanne Reid, a staunch Lovian unionist, and leader of the Truth Island Socialist Party, which forms the main opposition in the Truth Island Council, said last night after Mr Ross had fled "Once again Mr. Ross has proven himself as a traitor to his people, prepared to put Truth Island's future in jeopardy with the sole aim of finding himself fame and power. Truth Island's future is with Lovia, and the Truth Islanders are not prepared to put up with Mr. Ross' madness any longer". Frijoles333 TALK 08:36, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Clymene As Prime Minister, I call on all Lovians to hold a minute of silence for the Villanovas and others that have been brutally murdered by a proclaimed Marxist regime in Clymene. Unlike the recent developments in Truth Island, this is a violent, nondemocratic coup and will not be tolerated by Lovians or their government. I implore U.J. Abernathy and other communist rebels in the state to peacefully surrender or face swift action, be it economic, military or other. :J. Abrahams, Prime Minister. HORTON11: • 13:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Lovian Governor to Truth Island Given that Truth Island is being organized as a condominium, we will need to select a governor that will represent King Sebastian, who is co-head of state. If anyone is interested feel free to sign up below and we can hold a vote here to select them. Candidates may apply until this Sunday and next week we will hold a vote. HORTON11: • 18:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC) *Joanne Reid Frijoles333 TALK 18:45, April 24, 2014 (UTC) * * HELP!!! Hi everyone, this isn't very Lovia related, but I'd really appreciate some support with something that's going wrong in Prasia... On many of the pages, the images have been distorted, and are either blurry or stretched (Look at this page or this page to see what I mean) Does anyone know how to fix this problem? I've tried finding help on Community Central, but I can't find anything and I don't know how to ask for help :/ Frijoles333 TALK 19:33, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :It appears the same thing is happening in Kemburg :O Frijoles333 TALK 19:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Time to march in the troops The time has come to put down the Brunanter spies in our midst? I see a unofficial rebellion has occurred. This is surely a moment to act? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:05, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back... Which rebellion are you talking about... Truth Island or Clymene? Frijoles333 TALK 20:07, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Truth Island, but if Clymene wants to deal with the same issue then sure. I mean to be honest if Lovia's soveriegnty is not respected by it's own Congressmen then I feel that Sylvania might as well move to re-establish its own sovereignty. Or if other states want to, create a joint sovereignty with Sylvania. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:13, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, in Clymene Marcus has started a Marxist revolution, which unlike the situation in Truth Island has resulted in the deaths of innocent civilians. In TI, the secession happened due to public opinion amongst local residents, mainly because they felt the economy would be threatened by Marcus' revolution. Brunant didn't come in with great force to take it over- the citizens seceded because of their own wishes. Although to be honest, the situation seems to be sorting itself out with a proposal of joint rule between Lovia and Brunant. Also, the Congressmen are respecting Lovia's sovereignty, they were just acting as different characters when the secession took place Frijoles333 TALK 20:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Brunant has no right to the land. On the Marxist revolution, where is that at the moment? Sylvania may need to lead the way in this so it would be good for an update. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:21, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Marcus made a page about it here. Unlike the Truth Island situation, the one in Clymene is getting violent and threatens democracy in the state Frijoles333 TALK 20:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Seems like Sylvania might just have to show Lovia how to be a nation. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::But of course, the state of Kings will stand side by side with Sylvania to restore peace and democracy to Clymene. As Governor of Kings, I cannot do nothing when innocent Lovian civilians are being killed Frijoles333 TALK 20:50, April 24, 2014 (UTC)